Mission Accepted
by Spike the Cross
Summary: The war had ended, the gundams are gone.Now the battles are fought with cut rate technology, and children rule...


Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing, nor do I own the people mentioned in the story. They are based on real people, so I wouldn't try to steal them. The viruses are products of my own imagination.  
  
  
  
Chapter One, Default.  
  
The setting is an airport in El Centro, a town in Southern California. The age of the people ranges from thirteen to fourteen. The year is AC 199, the Gundams were destroyed in Endless Waltz, but the rest of the mobile suits, (I.E. Serpent, Aries, Cancer, Virgo, Etc, Ect.), are still intact, and still being used for stuff. There has been only one introduction, and that is Battleship Scorpio.  
  
Speaking "…"  
  
COM ~"…"~  
  
Thoughts //…\\  
  
Psychic Linkiees. ~//…\\~  
  
  
  
  
  
~A girl sat on the cold blue chairs, her head bobbing, she being on the verge of sleep, and her companions across the aisle, already there. The boy who sat beside her looked to be about fourteen, but his eyes were cold and sleepless. His stoic figure sat pressed against the seat as he glanced at the girl, his expression unreadable. Her head snapped up, "I'm awake!" She looked around and caught the boys' gaze, she held it for a moment then she stood up. "Bathroom break, come with me" She yawned and stretched her arms, then proceeded to walk off. The boy stood up and walked after her, his eyes scanning the other occupants of the airport waiting room. When she got to the bathroom he stopped and leaned against the wall, acting as if he was resting.  
  
~A few moments later the girl walked out of the bathroom. She shook her hands and smiled. "There's only cold water, I've got goose bumps…" She walked past him and when she reached her seat, she sat down and leaned her head back, watching the ceiling. When the boy slipped into the seat beside her she turned her head slightly. "Lukah… We have to catch our flight in 20 minutes. Our first really big mission, are you excited? Or are you scared?" She lifted her head up and looked at him, her bright blue eyes searching his unreadable black ones. He closed his eyes and replied, "I'm uncertain. I don't know if we can complete a large task such as this without botching something, or losing someone." He sighed, his eyes opened and he gave the girl a half smile, "Are you scared, is that why you're asking?" He leaned forward, his face an inch from hers, "Do you need consolation? Or…" He stopped, watching her reaction. She flushed and pulled away from him a bit, "Do you need something to eat?" He smiled, his eyes flashing. She checked her watch, "Let's wake the others and board the flight… They're calling us."  
  
~She cocked her head to the side, listening to the fuzzy voice over the airports COM system. ~"All passengers boarding flight 822 dash K please come to the boarding station. I repeat-"~ the girl stood up and walked to the people across the aisle, "Hey, you guys, boarding time, its wakey wakey time…" She shook the boy by his shoulders and his eyes snapped open, "I'm awake. You should get Gem and Shelby up; they're the ones who can't seem to sleep enough…" He glanced at the two girls who leaned against each other, sleeping. He stood up and hoisted his bag off the floor; and with a grunt he pulled it onto his shoulder. Gem and Shelby's eyes opened, and both were on their feet. Wordlessly, both picked up their carry-ons and followed the girl, who walked towards an important looking desk in the corner and began speaking to a man who sat there.  
  
~"Hi, We're boarding flight 822 Dash K. Lucefiel Lioncourt, Party of five." She handed him the tickets and he nodded. "To the left Ma'am, then go up the escalator and your plane is docking-" He checked his watch "-as we speak, Have a nice flight." The girl, Lucefiel, left the desk, and began walking towards the escalator. "So, Rocky… What were you dreaming about?" She fell in step beside Gem. Gem grinned "Nothing much. You know, guns, knives, mobile suits, blood... The usual." She turned to Shelby expectantly. "You?" she asked. Shelby sighed, "Another premonition dreams guys. This time, we were under water. We had explosives, I don't know what kind, and we had to destroy this bubble." "Uh… What do you mean, Bubble?" Lucefiel asked, frowning. "I mean, a huge clear bubble, which had a mansion underneath it. There was like, grass and trees and flowers. Like a garden." She stopped, yawning, "The whole mission was screwed." Everyone went up the escalator in silence; they walked through the hallway and boarded the plane.  
  
~When they got on the plane, they were shocked to find only two rows of seats, six individual seats in all. The other boy, Jonas slipped into the seat farthest away from the door. Lucefiel sat down across from him, and Shelby sat beside him. Gem regarded the remaining seats left cautiously, and then sat in the seat beside Shelby. Lukah sat a seat away from her, facing Shelby. "So… How long is this flight again?" Asked Shelby as she buckled her seat belt. "Urm, I think four hours." Lucefiel fished in the pocket of her oversized jacket for a moment before pulling out a scrap of paper. "Nope, Two and a half hours." She crossed her arms and tilted her head forward, "When its time, wake me ok?" Cristina nodded "Yeah."  
  
~Two hours and fifteen minutes later~  
  
~"Lucefiel, time to fly." Lukah whispered in her ear. "The planes on autopilot, and we have fifteen minutes before landing. We gotta fly now!" She opened her eyes and stood up. "Hey, where's the rest?" she asked, waving her hand to indicate the other people. "They are in the bathroom or in the cockpit. Time to complete phase one." He walked to the front of the plane. Lucefiel followed quickly. When Lukah arrived to the front of the plane he motioned for Shelby and Jonas to get out of the way, when they complied, he pulled a gun. "Now, Mr. Pilot, and Ms. Co-pilot, I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the cockpit." When they turned around he pointed it at the pilots' forehead and smiled innocently. "Now, both of you, ma'am, sir. Please step out of the cockpit or I'm going to be forced kill you." The pilots both stood up and edged out of the cockpit. "Shelby, please remove the radios and their pepper spray from them." Shelby stood up and moved towards the pilots, the female pilot made a grab for her pepper spray, but before she even touched it, Shelby had knocked the woman to the ground, and had her arms pinned behind her back. "That's like, not nice you know." She grabbed the spray and the radio and tossed them to Jonas. When he had caught those, he took the same objects from the male pilot. "You can go sit down now." He said, gesturing to the seats, Shelby let the female pilot go, shoving her roughly towards the seats.  
  
~In the front, Lukah and Lucefiel had taken control of the plane and were changing the course. "Hey you guys," Gem walked into the cockpit, then settled on a box, "You guys, we have T minus eight minutes and counting before we fly over the base. We need to prepare the chutes and the masks." Lucefiel took off the headpiece and stood up, "Well, then lets prepare." She walked out of the cockpit and grabbed her bag. "Hey, Stoney. Think my Laptop will shatter if I put it in with the parachute?" She held out a bag and a laptop, and considered each as she waited. "Probably so." Gem handed Lucefiel another bag, "Wear this on the front, and don't land on your belly."  
  
~Fifteen minutes later, all five of the children were sporting parachutes and various weapons. Lucefiel had her laptop in a bag slung around her chest, and she was carrying a handgun and a few throwing knives, while Gem had twin handguns and a bottle of pepper spray she had slipped from one of the pilots. Shelby had no visible weapon, but she carried a metal canister marked, 'Biohazard, Warning Do not open, Biohazard'. Lukah and Jonas carried a handgun apiece, but Jonas had a length of cut-wire in his back pocket. Lukah slipped on his goggles and smiled at Lucefiel. The he stepped out of the open plane door. Shelby and Jonas jumped at the same time. Gem turned to Lucefiel. "Gonna take care of this?" She jerked her head towards the pilots. "Yes," Lucefiel replied, and grinned. "After all, I ripped out their com system already, so we have about 20 minutes before alarm." Gem smiles and stepped casually out of the door. Lucefiel drew a knife and moved towards the female pilot. She knelt down beside her and cut the piece of wire that held her left arm to the armrest. Then she handed the pilot her knife and ran out of the plane.  
  
~On the ground~  
  
~The parachutes lay in heaps beside the children. All of them had small light green tubes leading from their mouths to small canister behind their ears. Shelby clutched the canister as if it were as precious as a baby, but as dangerous as a bomb…  
  
~Lukah quickly typed in a code for the door. It beeped *WRONG ANSWER*. He cursed under his breath and re-typed the password. It beeped again,*PASSWORD ACCEPTED*. He sighed in relief, and motioned for Jonas to enter first. Gem And Shelby went next, with Lukah and Lucefiel trailing behind them…… 


End file.
